What If 7?
What if Matt Hatter was killed by Lord Tenoroc?- Starring Optimus Prime * What if Mars were conquered by the Deathgalian as their 99th planet? * What if Earth was conquered by evil? * What if Lord Betrayus was imprisoned in amber? * What if huge animals, like elephants and dogs and bears, were trapped in amber instead of just insects? * What if dinosaurs were trapped in the amber? * What if Hercules did not defeat Hades? * What If? Annual- featuring the Kyurangers: What if Jack Matter never conquered the universe? * What if Ch'p had lived (and the yellow truck had been destroyed by the Green Lanterns)? * How about, what if there was a marine tiger (a semiaquatic seagoing blue tiger) that was found in the Japanese islands? * What if Star (of Danny Phantom) wore glasses for the whole time, just like Jan Brady did? * What if, in Diet Go Go, two athletic children wore protective surgical-style face masks in order to avoid getting fat from eating junk food thrown by their enemies? * What if the Ninjabread Man is actually a Fighting Foodon? * What if Iat, Egyptian goddess of milk, offered to Israel some milk? * What if there was a marsupial elephant that was found in Australia millions of years ago? * How about, what if Disney's Hollywood Studios planned a new expansion to include Muppet-themed attractions including a live Muppet stage show, Kermit's River Rapids, a 3D Muppet Show ride (replacing MuppetVision 3D), The Great Gonzo's Pandemonium Pizza Parlor (which was planned but didn't make the cut), and a Muppet Movie Ride (ditto)? *What if DisneyToon Studios never went out of business in 2018, and continued to make more Tinkerbell sequels and work on Planes 3? *What if Wednesday Addams (The Addams Family) met Jan Brady (The Brady Bunch)? *What if owls go “What”, “Where”, “When”, “Why”, and “How”, in addition to “Who”? *What if Canadian Mounties ride cows, camels, and elephants, in addition to horses? *How about, what if there were kinds of bison, camels, and even kangaroos native to the Arctic tundras? *What if a new zoological park was to be built somewhere in Daytona Beach, Florida? *What if even a new aquarium was to be built somewhere there? *What if, when humanity had become extinct, every zoo animal of the world had escaped their habitats and taken over the ecological niches their prehistoric relatives once had, such as hippos in England, elephants, lions, and giraffes in North America, etc.? *Or how about, what if, in addition to the United States, Mexico, United Kingdom, Israel, Germany, Spain, Portugal, and Commonwealth of Independent States, Global Guts featured contestants from different countries including Canada, Australia, Japan, South Africa, Brazil, France, Italy, and United Arab Emirates? *What if assorted Muppet monsters from “The Muppet Show”, “Fraggle Rock”, “Muppets Tonight”, “MuppeTelevision”, and “Muppet Treasure Island” made occasional live appearances in Orlando’s haunted fun house Skull Kingdom sometime in 1996 as well as 2002? *How about, what if injured bald eagles could have evolved to never fly, like some African elephants with no tusks? *What if there were gas mask scenes in Kim Possible, Danny Phantom, and The Replacements? *Well, what if, in addition to Scooter, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Link Hogthrob, and Lew Zealand as superheroes, some monsters appeared as them in the Lynda Carter episode, including Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Droop, Blue Frackle, and Green Frackle in the Lynda Carter episode? Plus, just like the original Season 1 Gonzo puppet used mostly in the final backstage scene and goodnights, what if the original Sesame Street Season 1 Beautiful Day Monster and late season 1 Blue Frackle puppets were used there? *How about, what if, in addition to Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Sweetums, the singing food, and assorted Muppet Show monsters (including Timmy Monster, a Mutation, many Frackles, Droop, Flower-Eating Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, and Miss Kitty), the opening song of The Great Muppet Caper called "Hey, A Movie" included more and more Muppets including Baskerville, Muppy, Lyle the Dog, Afghan Hound, Wolfhound, Foo-Foo, a Mutt, a Spaniel, a French Poodle, George the Janitor, Mildred Huxtetter, Hilda, Marvin Suggs, Nigel, Zelda Rose, Miss Mousey, J.P. Grosse, Bobby Benson, the babies, Geri and the Atrics, Lenny the Lizard, Shaky Sanchez, Male and Female Koozebanians, the Snowths, the Fazoobs, the Koozebanian Phoob (both green and blue versions), Svengali's Assistant, Uncle Deadly, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Mulch, Angus McGonagle, Fletcher Bird, Doglion, Mean Mama, Beakie, Chopped Liver, Trevor the Gross, some members of the Vile Bunch, assorted generic pigs, assorted cows, assorted sheep, a goat, Old Skyball Paint, a bull, Butch (tiger), Sundance (lion), Catgut, Rover Joe, T.R., a turkey, a black rooster, a crocodile, Quongo, Sopwith the Camel, a walrus, two sharks, several fish, some lobsters, three octopuses, the Gills Brothers, a Fish Singer, assorted lizards and parrots, assorted birds (including Harvey, Clyde, Mel, Shirley, Duke, and Doris), some woodland creatures (including two raccoons, some prairie dogs, many weasels, two possums, a stoat, a muskrat, a skunk, a beaver, Harold (woodpecker), two snakes, some rabbits, some squirrels, a fox, a wolf, a deer, Mickey Moose, a Baby Bear, and Billy the Bear), many frogs (including Robin, Ms. Appleby, and Mr. Dawson), many penguins, and assorted Whatnots? *Speaking of the movie, what if, instead of just Groucho glasses, the Muppet group disguised themselves also in dark gray trench coats, bowler hats, and black toupees in order to enter the Mallory Gallery iron bar gate? *When new episodes of "The Proud Family" will be produced for Disney+, what if they're going to renew "American Dragon: Jake Long" and "The Replacements" for just a few more seasons? Category:What If?